Dorado
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Asriel y Chara pasan la tarde coloreando. (Traducción)


_**Disclaimer:** Este fic es propiedad de Valety, esto es solamente una traducción, por ende, el OS no me pertenece. Para encontrar más fics por el estilo (en inglés), pueden visitar la página de Valety en AO3, en el link: **(**_ ** _https):/(archiveofourown).(org/users/valety/pseuds/valety)_**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:** Ni Chara ni Frisk tienen género definido, el uso de algún pronombre masculino o femenino cuando se refiere a ellos debe ser tomado como de género neutro._

 _ **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo una traducción de un fic que encontré en AO3, es decir, no lo escribí yo, el link de la autora del fic está arriba. Realmente no pensaba publicar este OneShot (en realidad, son muchos OneShot) aquí, pero decidí finalmente hacerlo para aprovechar y decirles a todos los que leen SoulTale que la actualización del fic se tarda es justamente porque tengo deberes en la escuela, en cuanto pueda prometo actualizar, mientras, subiré fics que ya tenía escritos (como este, por ejemplo), no serán muchos (porque hasta publicar requiere tiempo), pero uno que otro mientras subo los capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y sin más preámbulo, espero disfruten!_

* * *

 **Dorado  
-*-**

Debido a que es la primera vez de Chara, decides dejar todos los _altos_ de lado. Lo que significa usar los crayones _buenos,_ los que has estado guardando por el último año desde que te los regalaron por tu cumpleaños. Abres el paquete y respiras profundamente el agradable aroma de los crayones frescos, suspirando alegremente.

—Solo son crayolas —dice Chara.

—No son _solo_ crayolas —refutas—. ¡Mira cuántas son!

—¿Y?

— _Y,_ es realmente difícil encontrar buenas crayolas en el Subsuelo —explicas. Mientras hablas, excavas dentro de tu escritorio buscando las hojas de papel que has escondido en alguna parte. Chara se sienta en el borde de su cama, mirándote y balanceando sus pies—. A veces las personas los tiran en el vertedero, pero usualmente están todos deteriorados y rotos. E incluso si no lo están, el agua los arruina. ¡Así que es realmente raro tener un paquete con todas las crayolas en buenas condiciones! ¡Eso las hace _especiales!_

—Oh. Supongo que eso es algo emocionante —concede Chara. Se desliza de la cama y tumba sobre la alfombra, doblando delicadamente sus rodillas y poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo. Está posando elegantemente por alguna razón y eso te hace querer reír.

La expresión que tiene al usarlos es una de aprensión, pero no estás preocupado por ello. Colorear es divertido y no tienes ni idea cómo Chara jamás lo hubiese hecho antes.

Le dices esto y Chara te saca la lengua. —No es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes —clama, cruzando sus brazos—. Nunca lo he hecho por, ya sabes. _Diversión._ Siempre fue para tareas de la escuela. Coloreando mapas y cosas así.

—Eso no cuenta —dices despectivamente, ubicando tu resma de hojas y tu caja especial de crayones entre ustedes. No puedes pensar en una sola cosa más aburrida que colorear un mapa y claramente Chara necesitaba desesperadamente tu guía si eso es lo único que había hecho.

Chara aún te está mirando graciosamente, como si estuvieses siendo especialmente raro hoy, pero le ignoras; no siempre tienes la oportunidad de mostrarle algo a Chara. Incluso cuando cayó por primera vez, su emoción era tanta a la hora de explorar el Subsuelo por su propia cuenta que no hubo una sola cosa que pudieses enseñarle. De alguna forma, terminó descubriendo todo por su propia cuenta.

—Está bien —le dices, extendiéndole la caja—. Toma un color.

Su frente se arruga levemente ante esto, pero obedientemente toma la caya y escoge una crayola. —Dorado —lee, mirando la envoltura.

—¡Bien hecho! —dices, tomando la caja y eligiendo uno para ti. Te ves tentado por el brillante plateado metálico, pero te decides por un verde ordinario en su lugar. Decides guardar el plateado; después de todo, ese es _extra_ especial—. Ahora dibujamos.

—¿Qué debería dibujar?

—Lo que quieras —replicas. Tú ya has empezado a trazar la línea de un arbusto. Estas pensando en dibujar el castillo, empezando por el jardín de tu padre; siempre ha sido tu lugar favorito. Piensas en poner a tu familia en frente. Tú y Chara y tu mamá y tu papá.

—No quiero hacerlo mal.

Hay algo raro en la forma en la que dice eso, y despegas la mirada de tu papel. Chara tiene la crayola en la palma de su mano, mirándola con una expresión en blanco.

—No hay una forma equivocada de hacerlo —dices. Tratando de que tu voz suene tranquilizadora, la forma en la que tu madre lo hace cuando te está dando tus lecciones de magia y has arruinado todo, pero ella trata de convencerte que está bien. Aunque no es como si Chara hubiese arruinado algo—. Lo que quieras está bien.

—Dijiste que estos eran especiales —dice extrañamente. Levanta sus ojos levemente, encontrándose con tu mirada. Su rostro es inexpresivo, pero te das cuenta que le has causado nervios y sientes un destello de culpabilidad. No habías querido preocuparle, solamente querías que Chara supiera lo importante que es para ti si le estás permitiendo usar tus crayolas especiales.

Te adelantaste.

—No te preocupes por ello —dices mientras te arrastras a tu lado—. Son especiales, pero _tú eres especial también._ Y quieroque los uses.

Chara mira la crayola en su mano. No muestra intenciones de usarla.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos juntos? —propones.

No te responde al inicio, pero luego asiente con alivio y tú sonríes.

Te inclinas hacia adelante, esta vez ubicando la punta de tu crayola en el papel de Chara. Dibujas una larga línea curveada, entonces, agregas una hoja. Le miras.

—¿Ves? —dices—. Es una flor.

—No, no lo es —replica Chara arrugando su frente—. No tiene ningún pétalo.

Le miras expectantemente.

Te mira de vuelta, aun frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, sus ojos se abren.

—¡Oh!

Esta vez, Chara se inclina hacia delante. Con mano cuidadosa taza la forma de cinco largos pétalos.

—¡Buen trabajo! —dices de nuevo y sus mejillas se tornan en un leve rosa.

—Es solo una flor. No es un gran problema —dice. Está coloreando los pétalos ahora, sus movimientos son lentos y precisos—. Además, tú eres el que la empezó.

—¿Y qué? —tomas la caja, examinando las hileras cuidadosamente para tu siguiente elección. Elijes el rojo, pensando en las rosas de tu padre—. Incluso si no hubiera un tallo, las personas todavía serían capaces de decir que es una flor gracias a los pétalos. Si fuera solo un tallo entonces sólo se vería como césped. Así que, es _tú flor._

Su cara se enrojece aún más. No dice nada acerca de esto, pero toma el dibujo y lo mira por un largo, largo rato antes de dejarlo cuidadosamente de lado. Entonces, busca la caja de crayones una vez más.

Y así pasó la tarde.

.-

Mucho, mucho tiempo después, alguien vaga en los silenciosos corredores de una casa vacía.

Ve una puerta y, encontrándola a medio cerrar, decide ir dentro.

Ve la habitación de unos niños. Dos camas pequeñas. Un baúl de juguetes olvidados. Un guardarropa que no se ha abierto hace mucho. Dos pequeñas cajas descansan en el piso, inmaculadamente envueltas y cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo. El ambiente está congelado. Nadie ha estado ahí en un largo, largo tiempo.

Un descolorido dibujo de una flor dorada está colgado en la pared sobre una de las dos camas. Los pétalos parecen estar brillar, incluso en la tenue luz.

El niño hace una pausa y entonces lo ve.

"Mi dibujo."

Sonríe y se da la vuelta.


End file.
